rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Planning the Heist
Planning the Heist is the thirteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9 and the 186th episode overall. Characters Project Freelancer *Director *Counselor *Carolina *North Dakota *Maine *Washington *Connecticut *Wyoming *York *South Dakota *Four Seven Niner *Florida *Alpha (Voice Only) *Texas (Mentioned Only) Insurrection *Rhee Sebiel *Demo Man *Sharkface *Insurrectionist Sniper *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier *Girlie *Insurrectionist Leader Plot Inside the Mother of Invention, the Director is seen speaking to a voice talking to him about his calculations. As the Director begins to reprimand the voice he reveals it to be none other than the Alpha's. Alpha tells the Director he has a visitor and Carolina walks into the room. The Director tells Alpha to log off and Carolina begins to tell him that the team is ready. The Director approaches the other Freelancers for debriefings and tells them Carolina is in charge of the mission, due to her being the number one Freelancer. She begins to tell them of suspected Insurrection activity in the area, and that their objective is to infiltrate a 110-story building filled with UNSC troops loyal to the Insurrection to receive the "Sarcophagus". The Freelancers decide to divide into two teams. Team A, who is to infiltrate the building consists of: Carolina, Washington, and Maine. Team B, who will go after a high level officer containing a code to open the Sarcophagus consists of: North Dakota, Wyoming, and C.T. Wash is informed he has lock duty as York is still in the infirmary, but York comes in saying not to give his job away so quickly. Wash begins to question if York should go, due to his eye injury, but Carolina says he's good. The Director adds York to Team A and Carolina then explains that once they are in the building Team B is to attack. C.T. asks about South, but the Director states that she shall not be going on the mission. C.T. then asks about Texas, in which the Director tells her enough questions. When Wash asks what the Sarcophagus will look like Carolina responds that it is unknown, but it will, however, have specific markings. When asked if they know what's in it, the Director says they do. The Director then dismisses the Freelancers, and the teams divide into two Pelicans, which leave the Mother of Invention. Transcript The Mother of Invention is seen hovering in space. Cut to debriefing room, where the Director is standing alone. Alpha: '''(Voice) Okay! Well, I just ran everything again. All calculations are up to date, taking into account standard delays for communication and response time. Our window looks good! '''Director: I agree. Alpha: Well, you should...I'm sure you'd make the same calculations I did. Just, you know...more slowly. Director: Arrogance is a rather unbecoming trait, Alpha. Alpha: Are you...seriously giving me a lecture on arrogance right now? Pfft. Heads up, you've got a visitor. Carolina appears behind the Director. Carolina: Director? Director: (quietly to Alpha) Log off. Alpha: Yeah, yeah. Way ahead of ya, bud. Director: (turns around) Yes, Agent Carolina? Carolina: The team is ready, sir. Director: Excellent. Let us begin. Approaches holographic screen where several Freelancers and soldiers are waiting. Director: Agents! Your mission today is by far the most important you have undertaken to date. As our Number One, Carolina will be leading from the field. Carolina takes her position at the front of the screen. She presses a few buttons that activates a holographic sphere onto the screen. Carolina: Okay, here's what we have. As you may have heard, there is suspected Insurrection activity in this area. Fade to six ODSTs walking in formation down a highway. Carolina: Our intel says that members of the UNSC loyal to the Insurrection have acquired a high-level asset and are holding it in this secure location. Holograms form into buildings, the tallest one in the center. The actual buildings are seen afterward. Carolina: It's a hundred and ten-story building in the middle of an urban environment. Wyoming: What does security look like? Carolina: They have enough troops to fill a hundred and ten story building. Wyoming: So, that's a lot of security. Carolina: We're up to it. A red line cuts through the tallest building and forms a dot at a specific point inside. Maine, Washington, and Carolina are seen taking positions inside the building. An Insurrectionist guard screams as he is smashed down into an abyss by Carolina. Carolina: Our job is to infiltrate the building, work our way up to the floor where the Sarcophagus is being held, and secure it. North Dakota: The Sarcophagus? Director: That is what we are calling the primary objective. Carolina: But since this is a high-level asset, we need to access a key code to open the Sarcophagus. Washington: I'm guessing they don't keep that just taped to the side. Fade to an ODST handing a briefcase to an Insurrectionist official. Carolina: It's held by an official of the program who will be moving in a vehicle along the freeway between inspections. That's when we'll hit the facility. Holograms display a freeway and several moving vehicles. One of them flashes red and stops in the middle, and an image of the official's face appears above it. Carolina: We need to acquire targets within minutes of each other. We fail that, the remaining target will enter lockdown and we miss our window. Director: We will not have another chance at this. Washington: So that means two teams. Carolina: Two teams. Team A will consist of me, Wash, and Maine. We will work infiltration on the Package's storage facility. York is still in the infirmary, so Wash, you will have to pull off picking duty. Washington: Um...okay. Guess I'll re-read my field manual on the transport. The door slides open and York enters. York: Hey, don't be so quick to give away my job. Washington: York? Carolina: I thought you were in the hospital. York: According to their records, I am. Carolina: How's your eye? York: It's okay. Docs will let me out tomorrow. Washington: Tomorrow, huh? York walks towards the Hologram table. York: Look, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me. Besides, you need someone to get you in. Washington: (to Carolina) Listen, I'm happy to see him too, but this mission...I don't know... Carolina: Hey, if York says he's good, then he's good. Washington: It's your call, boss. Carolina approaches York. Carolina: (quietly) You're good, right? York: Okay, look, I said I was okay. Good might be oversettling it a little— Director: It's settled, then. York will join Team A and get them in the facility. York: Thank you, sir. Carolina: Transport will be two lightly-equipped Pelican dropships. Four Seven Niner: We're rigged for fast running only, people. No heavy armaments. Carolina: Team B will be North, Wyoming, and C.T. You will act as recon for Team A, and once we enter the building, you will disengage to attack the target on the freeway. North will lead Team B. North Dakota: Got it. Connecticut: What about Agent South? Director: Agent South will not be accompanying you on this mission. South watches the Freelancer teams board the Pelican. North hesitates for a moment but follows the others wordlessly. South turns and leaves the docking bay. C.T.: Hmm, guess the world's a tough place when you move down a rank. And where's our new recruit? Will she be joining us? Director: That's enough questions, Connecticut. C.T.: (quietly, to Washington) Notice he didn't say no... Carolina: Team B should be simple. Stop the vehicle and grab the case. Team A? You have more of a challenge. Mainly if the Sarcophagus is an unknown. Washington: How unknown are we talking? Carolina: Unknown in that we don't know its size, or its weight, or its dimensions. We just know it will have these markings somewhere on the exterior. Carolina presses a few buttons and a large red insignia appears above the screen. North Dakota: I saw those same markings on the oil platform. Director: Correct. That facility created the primary objective. Washington: Do we know what's inside it? Director: Yes, we know. C.T.: How do we know what's in it, but not how big it is? The Director turns to C.T. silently. C.T.: Sorry, sir. Carolina: We have a job to do, people. Let's do it right and come home safe. Director: That is all. You are dismissed! Everyone in the room stands to attention. All: Yes, sir! Cut to space, where the Mother of Invention opens its docking bay and releases two Pelicans from its clamps. The Pelicans activate their thrusters and fly towards the Earth's surface. Gallery 110 story building.png|The target area Carolina 2 teams.png|'Team A' consists of Carolina... Washington Team A.png|Washington... Meta cracks knuckles ready for action.png|and Maine. Maine, Washington and Carolina.png|Team A infiltrates the building York after injury.png|York returns from the medics. York & Carolina.png|Carolina and York. York You need someone to get you in.png|"You need someone to get you in." Washington & Carolina.png|Wash and Carolina speak. York & Carolina whispering.png|York and Carolina whisper to each other. York joins team A.png|York joins Team A North team B.png|'Team B' consists of North... Wyoming team B.png|Wyoming... C.T. Team B.png|and C.T. Rhee - S9E13.png North dissappointed South not coming.png|North leaves without his twin sister. South angry.png|South feeling angry. South watches the Teams leave.png|South watches her fellow Freelancers leave. Freelancers dissmissed.png|Freelancers dismissed. Pelicans fly away.png|Pelicans fly away. Trivia *York's rank on the Freelancer list has lowered down to sixth. As a result, Washington has been moved up to fifth, Maine has been moved up to third and Wyoming has been moved up to second. South, however, has been taken off the list. *The man who receives the briefcase's name is Rhee Sebiel, a reference to one of the animators, Seb Rhee. *The "markings" are actually the symbols sometimes made by Engineers, or Huragoks, in Halo 3: ODST. *When Carolina first mentions the Insurrection, the shot immediately cuts to C.T, possibly hinting at her alliance with them. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 9